Yugioh Gx: The pineapple delusion, and Blair Flann
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Legend beast junta    At the moment thunder is in the sky. In the chains there is a ancient guiding book for the magic power, showing limitless super power. Complete.
1. What!

Icey: yep, as you can see I like to post a crap load of stories up at one time and then update certain ones when I'm in the right mood...

**Yugioh GX: The pineapple delusion, and Blair Flannigan.**

**Ch 1: Manic, or Insane?**

"What did you say?" I shrieked throwing my hands into the air.

"That your in Slifer Red." The Nurse man said.

"Whaaatever, don't care enough." I said becoming suddenly calm. "hey nurse man!

"I am a Doctor not a nurse!" he yelled.

"Well you look like a female." I said staring at him boredly. " Anyway, who am I bunking with?"

"Blair Flannigan." Doctor Crowler said.

"Are you manic?"

"Nope!" I responded. "I'm just insane!" I finished.

"Oh, well in that case you and Blair will get along just fine." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's insane as well." he replied.

"She is... How?" I asked.

" She's trying to get one of our top duelists who has horrible grades/study habits to fall in love with her."

"What's his name?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Jaden Yuki." Doctor Crowler said in disgust.

"Well since you've been so nice to Me, I'll promise not to become his friend." I said walking off towards the Slifer Red dorm.

I walked up to my room and opened the door to be met with a hug and a super hyper girl.

"Hiya!" the girl said letting go of me and taking a step backwards. " Your my new roommate right?"

"Yes I am." I said taking a good look at her. She had long blue hair that reached down to her hips and chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt into... If you liked her that is.

She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with the standard Slifer Red jacket. She wore black shorts with a brown belt and a pair of regular tennishoes.

"Hello?" Blair said waving a hand in front of my face. "You alive in there?"

" Oh sorry!" I said snapping out of the trance I had been in. " My name's Aurora! And I take it your Blair?" I said smiling as I held out my hand for her to shake.

" Yep!" she said shaking my hand with perhaps a little to much enthusiasm. " Come on in." She said getting out of my way allowing me to walk in.

"Not to shabby." I said putting my backpack down on the bed opposite of where she slept.

" What kind of deck do you use?" she asked me sitting down on her bed.

"Sorry, but that's classified information." I said with a smirk.

" Oh come on!" she wined, "don't be mean!"

"Ok fine." I sighed. Pulling my deck box out of my bag and attaching it to my hip. " I usually use a fiend deck."

"Not many people use fiend decks around here." she said swinging her legs up onto her Bed and laying her head down onto her pillow.

"I suspected as much." I said putting my Slifer Red jacket on.

"You did?" she asked with a confused look on that pretty little face of hers.

_"No!" _my conscience roared. _"You can't think anyone is pretty, ever! You are insane and insane people don't think others are pretty!"_

"Shut up" I muttered to myself. Unfortunately she heard what I said.

"What did I do?" she asked with an offended look on her face.

"N-N-No!" I quickly stuttered not wanting to get her mad at me.

" I wasn't saying that to you but to someone else."

"Then who?" she asked crossing her arms and frowning at me.

"I'm... A little insane." I said looking at the ground. " I can sometimes here a voice in my head telling me to do stuff and commenting on my actions."

"Oh!" she said cheering up instantly. " well in that case we're just going to have to fix that won't we?"

"How do you plan to fix my insanity? I asked taking a box with a keypad thing ~where you had to type in a four number combination to unlock it~ and putting it on my nightstand.

"I have my ways." she replied jumping off of her bed and walking over so she could sit by me. "Ooh, what's in there?" she asked spying the box I had just put on my nightstand.

"Stuff that is special to me." I replied taking my duel disk out of my bag and also putting it on my nightstand.

"What kind of stuff?" she pressed wanting to know what was in my box of special stuff.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said frowning at how childish she acted.

"Ok!" she said leaning over to see what else was inside my bag.

"You really like to know basically everything about your roommates lives don't you?" I asked pulling my bag out of her reach.

"Yep, But I also tell them in return a lot about my personal life!" she said still giving me that cute smile of hers.

_"Oh really? Well just see about that"_ "So." I said zipping up my backpack and putting it under my bed. "How are things with Jaden?"

"Not good." she said frowning. "He likes the So called Queen of obelisk Alexis Rhodes" She said mockingly.

"Well since your going to help with with my Insanity, how about I help you get over Jaden so you can get on with finding a boyfriend who appreciates you for who you are?" I asked her patting her on the head.

"Deal!" she said jumping up and down.

I laughed at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"The way your almost always happy." I said smiling.

Looking outside she noticed that it was really dark. "How did it get this dark that fast?" she asked surprised.

"Time flies when your having fun" I said jumping on my bed. "Now why don't we get a little shuteye Eh?" I asked with a slight accent.

She simply laughed and said "fine with me!" as she walked over to her bed and got under the covers and closed her eyes facing in my direction.

I smiled thinking how cute she looked when she was asleep before closing my bright green eyes and whispering "Goodnight Blair."

Icey: that's the first chappie! Plz review because if I have a question to answer or some criticism I'm more likely to write the next chappie sooner... No I'm not lying just to try and get you guys to review. I'm talking from experience.

CiyaXD!


	2. A kiss and legend beast junta

Icey: yo, I'm back with a new chapter... And I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer for the entire fic:** I don't own Yugioh.

**Claimer:** Aurora, plot, and other stuff are mine... No stealing!

**Ch2: A kiss and Legend beast junta.**

Hearing my alarm clock go off I smacked the thing with my hand shutting it up. Looking around I saw that Blair was still asleep. Getting up I walked over to Blair and attempted to wake her up... Notice I said _attempted. _I tried basically everything I could think of and nothing worked.

"I'm going to regret this." I said blushing at what I had just thought of.

Leaning down I pressed my lips to hers. Her eyes flew open almost immediately and I jumped backwards and stared at the ground blushing like crazy.

"Did you just kiss me?" she asked her right eye twitching as she glared at me.

"Sorry, but that was the only way I could get you up without hurting you." I mumbled.

"Well from now on just smack me, you got it?" she asked still glaring at me.

"Got it." I muttered still looking at the floor and still blushing.

"Good." she said walking into the bathroom to start working on her hair without another word.

Once Blair was ready we walked out together, while Blair was in a slightly better mood... She was still pissed off at me. Mind you, the only reason we were walking together was because she was going to show me around.

Once we got to class Blair left me on my own and went straight to her seat. I however, had no seat so I took the only available seat that wasn't an assigned seat. Which I might add... Was right next to Blair. Meaning I'm screwed. I was also sitting next to some random guy with long spiky black hair who wore all black. My first impression was... Goth.

"Hey." I said waving My hand in front of his face.

"What do you want Slifer slacker?" the Goth replied glaring at me.

"Are you a Goth?" I asked in a very nice tone considering who I am. Unfortunately, I said it a little to load and everybody within 16 chairs near me stared at me like I was crazy. Which I wasn't. I was Insane.

"What?" I asked looking at the people surrounding me.

Yanking me by my brown hair Blair whispered harshly into my ear, "are you crazy? You don't say stuff like that during class!"

"I just asked a legitimate question, no need to be pissed." I replied pulling my head away before looking a the Goth and saying, "Well? Are you? Or are you not?"

The Goth simply smirked at me and said, "no I'm not, I just like the color black." "Oh, and with that attitude someone's going to beat you up really soon." he said looking back up at Doctor Crowler who was busy explaining something that I frankly don't care about.

After class Blair pulled me into the forest where she than proceeded to yell at me for how stupid that was before I finally got tired of it and said

" Where's the happy go lucky Blair that I love so much?"

In response to this startling comment she simply stared at me her eyes widening to the size of lemons, before she finally figured out I just said that to get her to shut up.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." she replied narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know it was flattery?" I asked smirking at her idiocy.

"It's impossible to fall in love with someone you hardly know."

I facepalmed.

"I never said I loved you like _That._ I meant that I love you as a friend when your happy go lucky."

"Oh, well in that case nevermind." she said walking back towards some of her friends.

When she assumed that I would follow her however, she was wrong. I ran off into the other direction not wanting to get her more pissed off at me than she already was.

The path that I had taken eventually lead me to a huge lake. Which I gladly walked over to and sat down by one of the trees there where i pulled out my sketchbook. And let me tell you, I am a very very accomplished drawer.

After about 15 minutes of drawing what not many people would say was very pretty,( I was drawing a hell version of the lake) when I heard a very feminine voice say, "Excuse me? What are you doing here?"

"Drawing." I replied not looking up from what I was drawing.

"No, I meant what are _You_ doing here."

"Drawing." I replied for the second time.

After about 2 minutes I realized that she wasn't going to leave me alone until she got the answer she wanted.

Standing up I turned towards her. "Look here girl, What the** fucking hell **gives you the right to annoy me when I'm clearly drawing something and not doing anything that could injure you in any way, shape or form." I spat at her barely holding myself back from giving her a black eye.

"You are on the girls part of the campus." she said not affected by what I had said.

"Oh! So there's **Fucking **segregation on this school is there? Well when I thought that it was illegal except when it's done by private companies I was clearly wrong."

"Kaiba corp. owns this island." she replied to my outburst.

"Well then fuck Kaiba corp." I said sitting back down and continuing to draw. "Because one fucking company is not going to keep me from drawing when or wherever the hell I want."

"I'll duel you for it." she said giving up.

"Fine," I said getting up and putting my sketchbook away. "But when you duel Aurora, you duel my way."

"So your the new kid huh?" she asked pulling her deck out of her deckbox.

"You only need one monster when you duel me." I said holding up the card I had picked. " Because as I said earlier, when you duel Aurora, you duel my way."

"You don't duel the standard way?" she asked picking her card.

"Nope." I said holding my hand into the air." Now hold your hand into the air like I'm doing." surprisingly, she did what I told her to.

_" Legend beast junta"_

_"At the moment thunder is in the sky. In the chains their is a ancient guiding book for the magic power, showing limitless super power."_ ©

"What the hell?" the girl asked as I finished my chant.

Suddenly everything outside a 100 meter radius turned the color Grey and became frozen in time.

"Where the hell are we?" she said looking around with fear in her eyes.

"Just shut up and continue holding your card up." I demanded closing my eyes.

_"Animal god in legend"_

_"The spirit is singing, the magatic power is the master of the universal nature including life, spirit and bones."_©

"Duel!" I shouted once I was done with the second part of the chant.

A bright beam of light shot into the sky from both of our cards. Soon coming back down and forming the shapes of the monsters that we had chosen.

Mine was The infamous Red eyes Black dragon.

Hers? A Zolga, or a metal head and shoulder covering attached to a purple cape.

"How do we-" she started to say but was interrupted by yours truly.

"Red eyes Black dragon, Inferno Fire blast!" I shouted.

Red eyes obeyed and shot a burst of pinkish black fire which quickly consumed Zolga and the girl.

Icey: MuHaHaHa! Fear my cliffhanger ye mortal fools! Plz review!

CiyaXD!


	3. Guilty as charged

Icey: just in case I forgot to tell you, Aurora is male. Don't question my logic!

**Ch 3: Guilty as charged**

The girl, or Mindy. Was found later that night with multiple 2nd degree burns over her body. Her clothes were barely hanging on to her body and her hair was singed around the edges.

â€ â€

"Who the hell would do this to Mindy?" Jasmine said with tears in her eyes.

"I think it was Chazz." Alexis said pointing at him. "After all it makes sense, he's always hated you two and the dragons he loves breathe fire."

"What?" Chazz yelled. "Even I'm not that sick!"

"Ya you are." Jasmine said glaring at him.

"For the last time I didn't do it!" Chazz yelled.

"Then who did?" Alexis asked.

"That would probably be... Me." I said walking into the lobby of the hospital.

"You did it?" everyone in the lobby yelled.

"Guilty as charged." I said with a shrug.

~Seven minutes later~

"From here on out you can not leave your room for an entire month!" Chancellor Sheppard said frowning at me.

"Fine by me." I said getting out of my chair and walking back towards my dorm.

â€ â€

"Why would you do something so cruel?" Blair yelled at me while crying. " I thought you were nice but your just a jerk!" she finished running out of the room.

"It appears," I said to myself. " that my kind of dueling is not okay in the normal society."

"Well if I'm going to be hated by everyone at least one person here knows the truth of what happened there last night." I said leaning backwards and staring up at the ceiling as if it were the only important thing in the world.

XÞ â€ â€ Xþ

Over the next couple of days people would throw rocks into my window shortly after class ended. Several of them hit me each day and let me tell you, they weren't throwing pebbles. They were throwing rocks the size of your hand.

Most of them would just hit my side but every now and then one would hit my shin or my head.

But did Blair care? No of course not. She hated me just like everybody else.

I was in the midst of drawing a picture of Blair on the seventh day when Blair decided to come back early to see my drawing of the day.

Unfortunately for her, I wasn't finished yet. So when she asked to see it all the while glaring at me I said no.

"What do you mean no?" Blair yelled at me putting her hands on hips. "I left my friends early so I could see your drawing of the day and you say no?"

"I'm not done yet." I explained.

"Well you better hurry up." she said turning around and walking away.

But before she could make it out the door a well aimed rock flew in and hit me in the eye.

"Fuck!" I yelled tossing my drawing under my pillow.

"What's wrong now?" Blair sighed. "Let me guess, you messed up?"

"A fucking rock hit my eye!" I said accidentally yelling at her."

"You'll get over it soon enough." she said walking away and leaving me with a black eye.

After putting an ice pack on my eye for a half an hour to stop the swelling, I brought my drawing of Blair out again and continued.

Xþ â€ Xþ â€

While I had finished my drawing of Blair that day... I didn't show it to her. Planning to give it to her for her birthday which I knew to becoming up soon.

Xþ â€ Xþ â€

"What a stupid place." I said to myself. "They don't duel the way that's more interesting and there are a crapload of things that aren't acceptable."

Getting up I took my Red eyes Black dragon card out of my pocket and held it out of the window, after saying the second part of the chant Red eyes came out of the card wondering why I had summoned it.

Hopping on Red eye's back I told Red eyes to fly up to the volcano. As today was Blairs 16th birthday I had left the picture of her on her bed for when she came back. I however was not planning on coming back at all.

I however was also not planning on Blair coming to the volcano because class ended early. Upon seeing me laying on top of a dragons back near a pit of lava she freaked out.

"Aurora! What are you doing on that thing?" she yelled waving her arms this way and that. " That thing could kill you!"

"I thought you didn't care what happened to me?" I asked glancing at her momentarily before putting my hands behind my head and looking up at the sky.

She paused a little twiddling her fingers before looking back at me saying "I was lying! I do care!"

I just said two words... Two simple words, I didn't mean for this to happen. All I said was, "Prove it."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran off crying. I didn't think she cared about me at all, but she cared enough to be hurt when I asked her to prove that she cared.

Sliding down my dragons back I raised his card and sent him back into his world before running off after Blair.

When I finally caught up with her she was sitting on a rock by the ocean crying her heart out.

"Blair." I said putting my arm around her in an effort to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry at everything.

"Can we go back to being friends?" she asked trying to stop crying.

"Yes." I replied kissing her on those sweet lips of hers.

Surprisingly she didn't get mad this time. She just welcomed the kiss and fell asleep in my arms soon after.

Picking her up bridal style I carried her back to our dorm where I laid her down in her bed, and put the picture of her on her nightstand.

"Goodnight, my love."

Icey: I finished this chappie at exactly 2 o clock in the morning so don't harass me. Plz review!

CiyaXD!


	4. Houston, we have a problem

Icey: Hey? Are you guys stupid or something? What do you not get about review? It's not a difficult concept. =(

**Ch 4: Houston, we have a problem**

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" I asked leaning against the wall shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Beat the shit out of you that's what" the extremely well muscled guy talking to me said slamming his right fist into his palm in a threatening manner.

I had come out of my room today even though I wasn't finished with my detention, if you could call it that. And this guy had been the first to notice that I wasn't in my room.

"I would rather not have to hurt you, but if that's what you want to do. Who am I to try and stop you" I said closing my eyes and shrugging my shoulders.

Holding up my Red eyes Black dragon card into the air I once again did my chant.

_"Animal god in legend"_

_"The spirit is singing, the magatic power is the master of the universal nature including life, spirit and bones."_©

"What the hell?" he cried taking several steps away from me as if he thought that it would help him somehow.

Once again my Red eyes Black dragon burst out of his card and looked at me wondering why he was being summoned... yet again.

"Red eyes" I smirked, "show him what happens to those who threaten me."

By now the pathetic kid had backed away about 30 feet... as if that would save him from my Red eye's wrath.

Lifting his head up and looking straight up at the sky my Red eyes Black dragon did his signature attack, the Inferno fire blast.

The pinkish black flame flew out of his mouth in the form of a comet like fireball.

The kid stood there watching the flame with eyes as big as oranges until the Inferno fire blast got out of sight.

He then proceeded to run off into the nearby trees, probably to go and cry to his mommy.

" Ah ha!" a voice from somewhere off to the right of me said. " I caught you this time!"

Blair came out of the trees-I was in a clearing by the way- holding a video camera.

"Fuck" I said returning Red eyes back into his card. "how long have you been there?"

"Since the very beginning" she smirked.

"I'll explain everything tonight okay" I said putting Red eye's card back into my pocket.

"No your going to explain everything to me right now!" she said walking right up to me putting her video camera into her pocket and her hands on her hips.

"Says who" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Says I'm going to show this video to the chancellor if you don't" she replied narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone..." I said leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"Don't worry I won't!" she said smiling that cute smile of hers.

"Riiiiight" I said putting my hand on my chin ad giving her a skeptical look.

"Don't be mean! She yelled glaring at me childishly.

"I'm just joking around" I said ruffling her long blue hair that she had spent a half an hour getting ready today.

I walked over to the edge of the clearing jumping into one of the trees and sitting on a branch. She just followed me with her hands in her pockets.

"Okay how should I say this" I said looking down at her.

"I can summon the monsters that we think are made up, from their world and into ours by holding the card into the air and giving my strange little chant" I explained.

"How does a chant summon monsters" she asked tucking some of the hair in her face behind her ear.

"I don't know the specifics" I said licking my lips for who knows why.

"You don't" she asked her right eye twitching.

"Correct" I said, "I don't know the specifics because I'm not some insanely intelligent scientist who spends his entire life studying this kind of stuff... Although I am insane."

"And if you remember I said I was going to help you fix that" she said laying down on the grass and looking up at me.

"I still don't understand how you plan to fix my insanity" I said frowning.

"You don't need to know" she replied smiling, " just that I will fix your mind"

"Whaaatever" I responded hoping down from the branch I had been sitting on. "Can we just go somewhere that's not this quiet?"

"Since there's no classes today sure! Why not" she said getting to her feet and grabbing my hand, pulling me farther into the depths of _her world._

§§§§§§§ â€

"Where are we exactly?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"It's a surprise silly!" she said looking at me like I was stupid.

"Don't look at me like that" I said frowning at her. " I'm not stupid."

"Well you sure act like it" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'd put that tongue away before I steal it" I said smirking as I leaned forward then leaned back as she threw her head backwards sliding her tongue back inside her mouth. Her face burning up in the process.

"HaHaHa" I laughed at the embarrassed look on her face and at the fact that her entire head from her ears to the tip of her nose was bright red.

"Don't be mean!" she said glaring half heartedly at me.

"Then don't give me the chance to be mean" I said patting her on the head.

Unknowingly we were being watched by someone, or should I say, someone's.

"This is just to cute!" one of them said holding a videocamera. " I can't wait to give a copy of this to the _love master._

"I agree" the other said. "They're just to perfect for each other."

They both start giggling.

§§§§§§§ â€

"Will you just tell me where we are already?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face. " you've been avoiding the question for the past hour."

"No I can't" she said frowning at my persistence. " and I won't ever tell you if you keep asking me."

"I get the the hint" I said throwing my hands into the air.

She laughed at me, Me...

"What's so funny?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said.

"The fact that you laughed in the

first place says otherwise" I said smirking.

"Your to smart for your own good" she said taking my hand and starting to skip.

"Maybe so, but I'm also to irresistible for my own good" I said stopping before leaning forward, laughing as she quickly blushed and started walking again.

"Here we are!" she chirped running forward still holding my hand. Forcing me to run as well.

"But where is here?" I asked shoving my right hand into my pocket.

"Here is here" she smiled, " there is no other possible explanation then here!"

"That's totally specific" I said sarcastically.

"It doesn't need to be now come on!" she said practically dragging me forwards.

"Woah!" I exclaimed rushing forwards pulling her along. "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it!" She said loudly pointing her index finger on her left hand into the sky.

"Are you kidding?" I said releasing her hand, holding my hands out to the side and closing my eyes before smelling the sweet smell of... Her perfume? "I Love it!"

Blair had taken me to, a beach. And let me tell you, I absolutely **LOVE** beaches! How she knew that? I don't know. Maybe she didn't but that's not the main point anyway.

The Point is that she took me to a beach!

"I Love you!" I cried getting caught up in the moment. Lifting her up I spun her around a couple of times before giving her a kiss (on the lips) and hugging her very tightly.

"Thanks!" she said smiling up at me once I had finished showing her how much I loved her.

"Come on lets go!" I yelled running forward like Blairs life depended on it.

"Wait up for me!" she cried trying to catch up with the super happy me.

All of a sudden Blair slipped, on what? I assume a banana peel, since _everybody _slips on banana peels.

Anyway she fell down, on top of me I might add. Causing us both to come crashing down meeting our new friends... The sand.

"Ow!" she yelled rolling off of me holding her ankle.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up to examine her ankle.

"I think I sprained it" she replied tears welling up in her eyes.

Picking her up bridal style( this time she blushed) I carried her back the way we had come.

Once we got home, I placed her on her bed only to be met with a very surprising question.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked looking up at me with her wonderful chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, sure whatever you want" I said feeling my face heat up a little.

Sliding into her bed behind her I pulled the blankets over us. What was the weirdest thing I've ever had to deal with so far was her snuggling up against me in her sleep. So naturally, in response I wrapped my arms around her. And went to sleep, hopefully Blair and I would both have good dreams...if we dreamt at all.

Icey: I hope you like this chapter as I put several hours of hard work (during the middle of the night, meaning I lose sleep) to make it just how I wanted it. And I would really appreciate it if you would at least review this chapter... So yeah... I bought MW3 and I'm level 20 on wifi...

My fav sniper is the Dragonov or however you spell it... I hate the resistance stage unless I'm on capture the flag... My name is IceyAurora72... XD

Aurora: ignore him he's just rambling on about random shit...

Icey: Am not! MW3 is awesome sauce!

Aurora: that doesn't change the fact that you are rambling.

Icey:I'm not rambling for god's sake.( for those of you who are religious and who are offended by me saying the word god-which is ridiculous by the way- guess what? I don't give a shit...

Colton: Wheaty! You atheistJew! (a friend from school who calls me Wheaty because I'm a vegetarian who doesn't eat vegis...)

Icey: shut up! I'm not even Jewish! I'm Dutch! And as a great man once said,©If you ain't Dutch, you ain't much.© therefore! You ain't much!MuHaHaHa!

Colton:~gets a glue bottle~ do you want me to break another glue bottle on your spine...

Icey: he's serious, he threw a glue bottle at me and it broke when it hit my spine(I'm really skinny) wait a sec, who let him in here?

Aurora: Guilty as charged...

Icey: two words... Fuck you!

Aurora: calls out Red eyes.

Icey: abandon all hope! Run for your lives!

Aurora: ya you better run! Hey Ice?

Icey: ~peeks around corner~ what?

Aurora: when do I get to go out with Blair?

Blair: I'm with him.

Icey: hehehe... Well since you've been so mean to me... Maybe never...

Aurora: Red eyes!

Red eyes: ~roars at me~

Icey: okay fine! Soon! Soon!

Blair & Aurora: ~high fives~ boo ya! ~Starts making out~...

Icey: ~Whistles~ (I can't whistle... -cries-) anywho... Lets just say that what you have just read after the actual chapter... Was a complete waste of time. Even if you thought it was funny... Therefore I just wasted multiple minutes of your life! MuHaHaHa! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Yay we reached 2000 words and 22.2 Kilobytes!

CiYaXD!


	5. An injured ankle and an escape

Icey: Hey everybody! Ya, I know that the actual part of the last chappie was only 1500 words… but I'll make this one 1500 words as well to compensate.

**Ch 5: an injured ankle and an escape**

Feeling something foreign moving against me I opened my eyes to see that my face was buried in Blairs hair. I almost freaked out but managed to restrain myself just in time.

Blushing fiercely I remembered what had happened last night. Taking a deep breath I gently whispered into her ear, "It's time to wake up."

Although she grumbled a little bit in her sleep she woke up without yelling at me for laying with her, because apparently… she can remember what happened last night instantly.

"Good morning" I said as she rolled over so she could look at me. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good" she replied smiling, "all thanks to you."

"Frankly, I didn't do anything other than keep you company as you slept" I said getting up so I leaned on my right hand.

"It may not mean much to you" she said getting out of bed so she could get ready for the day. "But it meant a lot to me."

/XxXD

Blair had just finished doing her hair and came out of the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I finished making her bed.

"We know you're in there Aurora" a deep gruff voice said," now come out quietly and nobody gets hurt."

Blair just looked at the door in shock while I replied," are you threatening me?"

"Yes we are, now if you don't come out here right now we're going to have to use force. Oh and we know what we're up against." A different voice said.

"Threatening me is not one of the wisest choices you could have made in this situation" I said pulling out and holding my Red eye's card up, saying my chant for the third time in 2 weeks.

_"Animal god in legend"_

_"The spirit is singing, the magatic power is the master of the universal nature including life, spirit and bones."_

Quickly running over to the window I held my hand outside summoning Red eyes outside instead of wreaking our dorm room. Red eyes responded to the summon by roaring into the sky.

**RAAAARRRRRRRR**!

DXxXD

~On The other side of the island~

**RAAAARRRRRRRR**!

"What the hell was that" Chazz said looking in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know but I'm guessing a really powerful monster just got summoned" one of his lackeys replied.

DXxXD

~Back where Aurora is~

Running over I picked up Blair bridal style and our stuff before running back towards the window and jumping on Red eye's back as the people on the other side of the door busted through.

"See ya later alligators!" I shouted as Red eyes lifted off and flew off towards the volcano.

/XxXD

"Where are you taking us?" Blair shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Away from them!" I said calmly as Red eyes black dragon landed.

"Who were they?" she asked grabbing her stuff and sliding down Red eye's back, surprisingly landing on the ground with out making a sound.

"People who that kid from yesterday told who were going to arrest me or something like that" I said landing beside Blair.

"That doesn't make any sense" she said frowning at me.

~I sweatdropped~

"Okay" I said leaning forward and up popping my back. " We can rest here but if anyone finds us, no matter who. We are going to leave."

"Why exactly dud you drag me into this when I'm in no danger what so ever?" she asked leaning against Red eyes.

"Cause" I replied pulling some binoculars out of my bag and scouting around.

"Cause why?" she asked.

"Because ... I have my reasons now get on Red eyes they've found us." I said putting the binoculars away and leaping onto Red eye's back.

"Why am I even listening to a single word you say" she sighed getting on Red eyes.

"Because you love me" I replied causally as Red eyes flew of towards the mainland.

"I never said that!" she yelled at me.

"You don't have to, I can tell." I replied scratching Red eyes behind his right ear.

"And how can you tell?" she asked skeptically.

"I can tell by your body language and the kinds of things you say" I said resting my arms on Red eye's head.

"How is it possible to tame a fucking dragon?" she asked trying to change the subject and wondering why Red eyes basically let me do whatever the hell I want to it.

"I didn't tame him" I said turning around to look at her. " It's impossible to tame him, Red eyes and I just have had a special bond since I was a kid. "I finished waving my hands around for effect.

"I hope you do realize that the hand motions aren't needed" she said looking at me funny.

"Ya but I thought it would be more interesting if I did them" I said as Red eyes landed on a mountain not very far from civilization.

Grabbing our stuff we slid down Red eye's back. But as she hit the ground she flinched and cried out in pain as her ankle gave way.

Diving forwards I managed to give her a soft landing at my expense.

"Sorry!" she squeaked as she rolled off of me.

"No problem" I said getting up. "now scoot on over here so I can carry you to a hospital."

Once she had scooted over I picked her up bridal style.

"No! Don't carry me bridal style!" she wined.

"It's ether Bridal style or over my shoulder, your pick." I sighed shifting her to only one hand as I put Red eyes eye's card back into my pocket.

"I'll take the Bridal style" she said quickly.

"Good choice" I said smirking, "after all, we're old enough that people might think we're just husband and wife" I finished causing her to blush.

/XxXD

Once we got into town Blair was blushing like crazy as I walked around asking random people for the directions to the hospital.

"Chillax" I said once I got the directions. " I haven't seen a single person looking at us strange or staring at us"

Walking into the hospital I walked up towards the person at the front desk. Fortunately for us there wasn't a single person in the lobby besides us.

"I'd like to get an X-ray on her foot please" I asked in my nicest tone.

"Your going to have to pay up front" she sighed not looking up at us.

"look here women" I said rather angrily. " I don't have any fucking money so ether you let me get the X-ray for free, or I'm going to give her one myself. Your choice."

/XxXD

"Damn that lady's an ass" I said still carrying her as I walked out of the hospital satisfied now that I knew she didn't break her ankle.

"You didn't have to do that" Blair said shyly.

Looking at her with a confused look for a second I said, " when did you become so shy?"

"I wasn't being shy!" she said frowning as she tried to cover it up.

Smirking I just shook my head at her reaction to my accusation. And how she feebly attempted to hide the fact that she loved me.

_"I bet she hasn't guessed that by looking at her body language and actions it's like peering right into her soul" I thought._

"Why are you smiling?" she asked as we got to the edge of town.

"Cause I can" I replied. "After all it's a free country right?"

"It may be a free country, but the way your smiling makes me suspicious" she smirked.

"And you have the right to your own opinion" I shot back my smile growing wider as we got back up to where Red eyes had landed.

Setting her down for a moment I summoned Red eyes and told him to keep watch during the night.

After having Red eyes gorge a hole into the ground with his claws which is where we would sleep I picked Blair back up and laid her right down next to me.

Wrapping my arms around her for the second night in a row I buried my face in her lovely blue hair and drifted off to sleep.

Icey: and that's the end of the fifth chappie! For those of you who I know for a fact are reading this fanfic (i check my hits/visitors) I would Greatly appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of my story so far in a review. If your not to lazy to actually criticize or praise me( most likely the first) that is. Even if you don't review why don't you vote on my poll in my profile?

Aurora~CiYaXD!~Blair


	6. A shopping we will go

Icey: since school starts again tomorrow I won't have as much time to write or update. I will however, update every time I get the chance or my dad lets me get on his net book.

**Ch 6: ****A shopping we will go**

In the back of my mind I realized that someone was talking to me but I was too tired to reply to whoever was trying to wake me up.

Feeling something touch my hand I closed my hand instinctively around it only to hear a loud cry of shock.

Letting go I opened my eyes lazily to see a blushing Blair. "What time is it" I asked barely keeping my eyes open.

"Um…" she said pausing to look at her phone. " It's nine" she finished getting up now that my arms weren't laying on her.

Walking over to Red eyes she picked up our stuff which he had been guarding last night for who knows what reason. Tossing my bag over to me she slung her backpack over her shoulder and put her left hand on her hip.

"Come on get up" she said turning around to wake Red eyes up by smacking the bony covering that was his eyelid. Shockingly, Red eyes didn't even growl at her, he simply opened his eye and lifted his head off of the ground staring at her like she was crazy for smacking a dragon that she didn't know would not hurt her.

Standing up I walked over to her and asked, "Why were you blushing when I woke up?"

"No reason" she quickly replied quickly looking away to hide a blush but ultimately failing.

"The fact that you looked away blushing says otherwise" I said frowning, but deciding not to push her any further.

Getting on Red eye's back I helped her up ordering Red eyes to fly us near a big city.

/XxXD

"Were here!" I said jumping off Red eye's back and returning him to his card before Blair could get off. Turning around I managed to catch her before she hurt her ankle again.

Shifting her into bridal style I set her down smirking at her all the way.

"Don't ever do anything like that ever again!" she yelled slapping me in the face.

"Oh come on" I said turning around. Looking backwards at her I said, "You know you liked it."

"Liked it?" she shrieked. "You scared me half to death!"

"Your no fun" I said mentally pouting, "now come on lets go."

"Fine" she said rather reluctantly but followed me none the less.

/XxXD

When we got to the city Blair wanted to go shopping, So I agreed to go mainly because I scared her earlier.

"I want this one!" she said turning around and showing me a turquoise skirt.

"Two questions, one does it fit you? Two-

"Yep" she said putting it against her waist, the skirt almost reached down to her knees.

-Ok then" I said slightly annoyed that she had interrupted me. "How much does it cost?"

"It's on sale so it's only fifteen dollars" she said practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay I'll buy it" I said grabbing her hand to calm her down and walking over to the check out area.

Putting down everything she wanted that I would buy( she made me follow her _everywhere_ around the store to see if I would buy whatever she wanted at that particular moment) I gave the chashier the money and we waited for me to finish scanning them.

"Already buying stuff for your girlfriend?" the cashier asked smirking.

"She's not my girl friend" I replied frowning at him. "She may be a girl who is a friend but that doesn't make her my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say" he said handing me the bag with her stuff in it.

"Come on Blair let's go" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the store.

Opening my wallet I looked at how much money I had left, a couple hundred.

"Your going to make me go bankrupt" I said as we walked around town looking for more places she wanted to go.

"I thought you said you loved me" she smirked.

"When did I say that" I asked dodging out of somebody's way.

"When I took you to the beach" she answered.

"Damnnit" I said remembering that I had indeed said I loved her.

"And guys get the girl they love whatever she wants" she said trapping me in an imaginary web.

"Fine I'll get you more stuff, but not tonight okay" I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards a restraunt that I liked.

Just then however Red eyes somehow figured out how to get out of his card and came out on his own. Scareing the hell out of everybody that could see him.

"What do you want" I asked ignoring the people giving me strange looks.

"Raaa" Red eyes replied motion for Blair and I to get on his back. Tossing him the grocery bags I jumped on his back as did Blair.

In reply he flew off towards the mountains where we had slept the night before.

"Did you have to do that" I asked getting prepared to lecture him for coming out in the middle of a city.

Nodding he showed me the reason he had brought us back to the mountain.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw what Red eyes was pointing to. There laying on the ground sleeping... Was a Meteor dragon. Not only a duel monster but also the monster Red eyes combines with to form Meteor black dragon.

Putting my index finger up to my lips in a sign for Blair to be quiet, I opened my deckbox and took out a blank card.

looking to Red eyes I said, "Hold it down for me."

Nodding, Red eyes jumped into the air landing right beside the Meteor dragon. Looking up in shock the Meteor dragon had just enough time to look between Red eyes and I before Red eyes put his claws on top of him holding him down.

Walking over I looked the Meteor dragon in the eye before smiling and raising the blank card into it's view.

The Meteor dragons eyes widened in shock at the sight of the blank card but was unable to do anything seeing as Red eyes was holding him down.

Placing the card on It's forehead, I closed my eyes and said my chant-

_©" Legend beast junta"_

_"At the moment thunder is in the sky. In the chains their is a ancient guiding book for the magic power, showing limitless super power."_ ©

-Before saying "Seal." Opening my eyes I watched as the Meteor dragon was sucked into the card. A picture of the Meteor dragon appearing on the card along with his stats.

Icey: That's the end! But what did Auroras hand close around...I hope you enjoyed this chappie especially the ending...

Blaie~CiyaXD~Aurora


	7. Duel spirits galore,love It's unavoidabl

Icey:Yo! This chappie has a twist I bet you guys weren't expecting... Hope you like it!... Even if you don't review or vote on my poll...

**Ch 7: Duel spirits galore & Love, it's unavoidable **

"What the hell was another duel monster doing in our world?" Blair asked eyes widening to the size of a small lemon.

"You saw it" I asked dumbfounded, my eyes twitching. Looking at the card longingly for a second I tossed the Meteor dragon card to Blair.

"Why'd you give me a monster you just sealed inside a card" she asked catching the card confused at what was happening.

"Come over here and I'll explain everything" I said sitting down on a large rock and patting it.

Walking over she sat next to me as Red eyes found a comfortable spot near us and laid down to go to sleep.

"Okay, I said preparing to explain. " While there is more than one copy of almost every card, for instance my Red eyes black dragon here, there is only one of each duel monster in their world. The Meteor dragon that I just sealed into that card is _The_ Meteor dragon. Each monster can appear in this world as a duel spirit. The fact that you could see him as a duel spirit means he is to become your duel spirit."

Blair was silent for a moment taking all that I had said in before finally saying, "Does that mean that I can summon him if I say your chant thing? "She asked flipping the card over to see an odd symbol on the back.

"If you or I say my chant than they will appear in this world in their actual forms, where any ordinary person will be able to see them" I said taking out Red eye's card. "He can also appear in a hazy/ghastly form where only you, people who have spirits, or people who are destined to have spirits in the near future can see them" I added picking Blair up and setting her on my lap where I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

Her entire face became red almost instantly at what I had just done. " Why'd you just do that" she asked quietly.

"What? A man can't hold the women he loves I asked smirking as I reminded her of what she had said earlier in response to my saying she was going to make me go bankrupt.

"How do I get him to come out" she asked switching back to the topic we had been on.

"You ether mentally call his name or he'll come out when he feels like it" I replied letting Blair get up out of my lap.

"How do I talk to him without people thinking I'm weird" she asked grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Mentally" I said simply.

After about a minute of staring at me before she snapped out of her trance, she said, "He's not responding to me."

"He must not be in the right mood" I replied shrugging. " I mean after all, he was just sealed. He's probably still in shock" I added.

"Can you use duel spirits in a normal duel or are they to strong" she asked, causally leaning on Red eyes.

"You can, although they're stronger than they should be by 300 attack and defense points" I said shoving Red eye's card into my deckbox. "You can even fuse Duel spirits with someone else's" I added. " And you know what that means..."

"We can summon Meteor black dragon" she said smiling evilly.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you" I said an imaginary light bulb appearing above my head. " it is possible to have more than one duel spirit."

"Sweetness!" she exclaimed pumping her fist into the air with a lot of enthusiasm.

I Laughed at her expression.

"What's so funny" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Not much, just the cute expression you had on your face" I answered poking her on the tip of her nose.

"Oh" she replied shifting her weight

Crossing her arms over her torso before looking up and staring into the sky.

**"Do you mind?" **a voice said in our minds startling Blair so much she fell sideways right into my arms which I instinctively wrapped around her for protection.

"That wasn't nice Red eyes" I said burying my face into her hair and taking a good whiff of her perfume.

"He can talk" she asked her eyes widening.

**"Why wouldn't I be able to you pathetic excuse for a human" **Red eyes asked rhetorically opening his eyes and glaring at her.

"Red eyes!" I shouted kicking his arm with my foot.

**"Than make sure that your lover doesn't wake me up again"** he said closing his eye.

"I believe the correct term is girlfriend" I said tightening my grip on her without knowing.

He snorted.** "Does it look like I care what the correct term is?" **he spat.

"I'm not arguing with you" I said pulling out his card. "You can come out when your in a better mood.

His eyes narrowed. **"You wouldn't Dare" **he hissed.

"Oh I would" I said sending him back into his card and putting it back inside my pocket.

The moment Red eyes was back inside his world Blair sprung from my grasp. "That bastard!" she shouted walking over to the wall under the overhang.

Walking over to her I pushed her against the wall. "Wha-" she started to say but was interrupted as I pressed my lips to hers. She closed her eyes and surrendered to me almost instantly blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Sliding my tongue inside her mouth I started to explore. She arched her Back pressing her chest against mine and shivered as my tongue slid over hers. Reluctantly leaving her mouth I said the words that 143 means and that every women wants to here in her lifetime a lot:

_**I love you**_

Icey: I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as enjoyed writing it! Here's the key to 143: I=1, Love = 4 and You = 3. Aurora and Blair are both 18 years old. 7 = love, 8 = death, 72= my fav number. Plz review and or vote!

Blair~CiyaXD~Aurora


	8. Death, it's unavoidable

Icey:Yo! This chappie has a twist I bet you guys weren't expecting... Hope you like it!... Even if you don't review or vote on my poll...

**Ch 7: Duel spirits galore & Love, it's unavoidable **

"What the hell was another duel monster doing in our world?" Blair asked eyes widening to the size of a small lemon.

"You saw it" I asked dumbfounded, my eyes twitching. Looking at the card longingly for a second I tossed the Meteor dragon card to Blair.

"Why'd you give me a monster you just sealed inside a card" she asked catching the card confused at what was happening.

"Come over here and I'll explain everything" I said sitting down on a large rock and patting it.

Walking over she sat next to me as Red eyes found a comfortable spot near us and laid down to go to sleep.

"Okay, I said preparing to explain. " While there is more than one copy of almost every card, for instance my Red eyes black dragon here, there is only one of each duel monster in their world. The Meteor dragon that I just sealed into that card is _The_ Meteor dragon. Each monster can appear in this world as a duel spirit. The fact that you could see him as a duel spirit means he is to become your duel spirit."

Blair was silent for a moment taking all that I had said in before finally saying, "Does that mean that I can summon him if I say your chant thing? "She asked flipping the card over to see an odd symbol on the back.

"If you or I say my chant than they will appear in this world in their actual forms, where any ordinary person will be able to see them" I said taking out Red eye's card. "He can also appear in a hazy/ghastly form where only you, people who have spirits, or people who are destined to have spirits in the near future can see them" I added picking Blair up and setting her on my lap where I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

Her entire face became red almost instantly at what I had just done. " Why'd you just do that" she asked quietly.

"What? A man can't hold the women he loves I asked smirking as I reminded her of what she had said earlier in response to my saying she was going to make me go bankrupt.

"How do I get him to come out" she asked switching back to the topic we had been on.

"You ether mentally call his name or he'll come out when he feels like it" I replied letting Blair get up out of my lap.

"How do I talk to him without people thinking I'm weird" she asked grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Mentally" I said simply.

After about a minute of staring at me before she snapped out of her trance, she said, "He's not responding to me."

"He must not be in the right mood" I replied shrugging. " I mean after all, he was just sealed. He's probably still in shock" I added.

"Can you use duel spirits in a normal duel or are they to strong" she asked, causally leaning on Red eyes.

"You can, although they're stronger than they should be by 300 attack and defense points" I said shoving Red eye's card into my deckbox. "You can even fuse Duel spirits with someone else's" I added. " And you know what that means..."

"We can summon Meteor black dragon" she said smiling evilly.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you" I said an imaginary light bulb appearing above my head. " it is possible to have more than one duel spirit."

"Sweetness!" she exclaimed pumping her fist into the air with a lot of enthusiasm.

I Laughed at her expression.

"What's so funny" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Not much, just the cute expression you had on your face" I answered poking her on the tip of her nose.

"Oh" she replied shifting her weight

Crossing her arms over her torso before looking up and staring into the sky.

**"Do you mind?" **a voice said in our minds startling Blair so much she fell sideways right into my arms which I instinctively wrapped around her for protection.

"That wasn't nice Red eyes" I said burying my face into her hair and taking a good whiff of her perfume.

"He can talk" she asked her eyes widening.

**"Why wouldn't I be able to you pathetic excuse for a human" **Red eyes asked rhetorically opening his eyes and glaring at her.

"Red eyes!" I shouted kicking his arm with my foot.

**"Than make sure that your lover doesn't wake me up again"** he said closing his eye.

"I believe the correct term is girlfriend" I said tightening my grip on her without knowing.

He snorted.** "Does it look like I care what the correct term is?" **he spat.

"I'm not arguing with you" I said pulling out his card. "You can come out when your in a better mood.

His eyes narrowed. **"You wouldn't Dare" **he hissed.

"Oh I would" I said sending him back into his card and putting it back inside my pocket.

The moment Red eyes was back inside his world Blair sprung from my grasp. "That bastard!" she shouted walking over to the wall under the overhang.

Walking over to her I pushed her against the wall. "Wha-" she started to say but was interrupted as I pressed my lips to hers. She closed her eyes and surrendered to me almost instantly blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Sliding my tongue inside her mouth I started to explore. She arched her Back pressing her chest against mine and shivered as my tongue slid over hers. Reluctantly leaving her mouth I said the words that 143 means and that every women wants to here in her lifetime a lot:

_**I love you**_

Icey: I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as enjoyed writing it! Here's the key to 143: I=1, Love = 4 and You = 3. Aurora and Blair are both 18 years old. 7 = love, 8 = death, 72= my fav number. Plz review and or vote!

Blair~CiyaXD~Aurora


End file.
